totaldramasuperiorfandomcom-20200214-history
Drama A'hoy!
Plot The 22 contestants are introduced into the island. Chris quickly gets into the hand of things and assign the challenge invloving being pirates. After one of the team loses they must make the hard choice of who is leaving the show first. Cast Story Chris: Welcome to a brand new season of Total Drama! We are in Camp Santiago. Yup you heard me, we aren’t in Canada anymore! We’re on a private island off the coast of Chile’s capital, Santiago. This season we have 22 contestants. Some of them you love, some you hate, and some you love to hate. Trust me this will be the best season yet. So let’s get this party started! All on Total. Drama. Superior! ~Theme song plays Chris: Here comes our first contestant, Boxe! Boxe: Hey guys- oh never mind I’m the first one here. Oh well, hey Chris! *walks to end of the dock* Chris: Alright, here comes… Colt and Sienna. *shudders* Sienna: *making out with Colt* Oh I’m sorry hey Chris. Colt: *gives Chris a peace sign while making out with Sienna* Boxe: Looks like they couldn’t wait until they got their room. Chris: Ha, nice one Boxe.. Now here comes Lauren! Lauren: *jumps off boat* What’s up guys!? Man it’s actually pretty here! *walks over by Boxe* Chris: Moving on…. Here comes Nina! Nina: Hi guys! *waves* I’m so glad to be here! *hugs everyone including Sienna and Colt* Chris: Okay…. Here comes the twins! Demi: Shit, this place isn’t half bad. Hey! Danny: lol She’s out of it today…. So what’s up!? Demi: *punches his arm* Shut up! Chris: Here comes Damien! Damien: Yo guys! Glad to be- Demi: *hugs him* Hey babe! *kisses him* Chris: Great… boring already, huh? Demi: *flips him off* Chris: Bitch.. Anyway now it’ll get interesting because here come Angel! Demi: Oh sh- Angel: *smiles and winks at Demi* Hey guys! Feels good to be in Chile! *stands next to Demi and Damien.* Chris: Awww soo cuuute! Demi: *glares at Chris* Chris: Now, here comes Dex and Skyler. Dex: Why does it seem like on every show we’re put on the same boat *blushes* Skyler: Oh well, I like it. *winks at Dex* Dex: *blushes more* Chris: Now here comes Ronnie! Ronnie: *smiles* Hey guys *trips and lands on her face* Chris & Colt: *laugh* Boxe: Chris, be nice man! She’s hurt. *helps her up* You okay? *smiles* Ronnie: Yup, thanks bestie! *hugs him* Dex: That’s really weird how Ronnie is happy after the breakup… That’s not like her… Chris: Danny, why didn’t you help your girlfriend? Ronnie: Chirs, we bro- Danny: Trey!! *runs and kisses him* Ronnie: *looks over and frowns* Here’s Trey. Chris: Hey it’s my job to say that! Ronnie: Sorry…*rolls her eyes and starts talking to Lauren, Boxe, and Nina* Chris: Alright so enough awkwardness… here comes Lily! Lily: Greetings fellow homoscapiens. Good to finally arrive here. Oh!? No mean greeting from the antagonists? *looks at Colt and Sienna* Colt: *still making out with Sienna* Chris: Hahahah well here comes Destiny! Destiny: *poses* Waz up!? *sees Colt* Ew *fakes gags* It’s hard being this beautiful clearly. *blows kisses* Chris: Man… personality change much!? Destiny: *smiles* Hell yeah! Thanks to Lulu! *kisses camera* Thanks babe *winks* Chris: Well moving on… here comes Ben! Ben: Hey guys! Wow the brochure of this place was actually accurate! Lol *walks over next to Lauren* Chris: Here comes Megan! Megan: *smiles* Hey guys. Man this place is rad! Hope my boyfriend comes here! *walks on dock* Chris: Next here comes Erick. Erick: *winks* Hey ladies. It’s beautiful here just like all the girls here. Chris: *rolls his eyes* Now here comes Keith and Malik! Demi: Keekie! *hugs him* Keith: Hey Dem! *walks with her to where she was* Demi: Ugh Damien, Keith, and Angel here at the same time with me!? Fuck you Chris! Chris: Hahaha I love making things awkward! Here comes Emm- Malik: Umm Chirs, you didn’t even let me talk! Chris: No one cares so moving on! Malik: *throws rock at him* Chris: *glares at him* I could kick you off this show right now! Malik: *rolls his eyes* Whatever, go ahead. Emma: Hi guys! Good to be here! Long flight though… *walks onto dock* Chris: Now we’re finally almost done! Here comes the last contes- Tiffani: Here I am! Tiffani in the house. *walks over to Boxe* Hey sexy boy! *winks and walks away* Chris: Alright since everyone is here let me show you around the place. *walks to a big cafeteria* Alright well this is clearly the mess hall. We don’t have Chef alone. His niece, Joey, has joined the kitchen crew. Joey: *waves* Hi guy- Chef: Get back to work and shut up! Joey: *rolls her eyes* Have fun guys, see you later. Chris: Alright follow me again. *walks to benches by a podium* This is where you guys will have eliminations. I will show you your cabins next. *walks to big cabins* They’re a little different but oh well. Choose where ever for a second and I’ll call you guys to the challenge and give you your teams. ~Everybody find their cabins and Chris comes on the microphone Chris: Hope you guys are nice and cozy cause some of you will be living with those people for a while. Anyways the challenge! Come to the other side of the island at the coast to start the challenge. Go! Everybody starts running. Angel: *runs next to Demi* Hey beautiful. *smiles* Demi: *rolls her eyes* Angel: *hits tree* Demi: hahahahah! Daniel: Demi, be nice! *tries not to laugh* Destiny: Ugh I hate running! *text paparazzi* Paparazzi: You need us? Destiny: If you take me and my friends here to the other side of the island you can take a photo of me. Paparazzi: *put everyone in helicopter then land on the other side of the island* Destiny: *rolls her eyes* Okay come over here! *poses with all of them* Chris: *mumbles* Lazy asses. Nina: *shrugs* I never say stuff like this but… you didn’t say how we had to get to the other side. Chris: Fine that’s true.. Now let’s wait for the ot- oh nope here they come. Everybody else: *arrives* Chris: Okay teams! Nina, Ben, Demi, Dex, Skyler, Danny, Ronnie, Trey, Emma, Angel, and Boxe go the left. You guys are the Killer Kobras. The rest of you are the Aggressive Bears! So challenge time! You guys see these boats? *points behind him* You guys are going to be pirates today! You will have clothes provided. You must sink the other ship and steal their booty! But their’s a twist! The water is full of snapping turtles! Lauren: Snapping turtles!? I hate those things! Chris: So get on your clothes in that chest over there then get on the boat with you’re team color. Ronnie: How do we know who’s is who’s? Chris: *blows airhorn in her ear* It doesn’t matter! Just chose and get on your boat so we can start the challenge! Everybody starts to run to the chests put on their pirate wear then hurry on their boats. Keith: Umm Chris, how do we sink the other boats!? Destiny: There’s a cannon right there. Now the real questions is how to get to the chest. We probably should get that first… now who’s the most athletic one here that could get across safely? Sienna: There’s Colt, Damien, and Lauren. They have the most strength I would think. Destiny: Of course she answers my question. I know what you’re trying to do. Sorry hun, but it’s not cute! Colt: Well let’s decide between Damien and Lauren. So we can get some lip action. *winks at Sienna and put his arms on her waist* Sienna: *giggles and starts making out* Malik: Really!? You guys haven’t had enough already! Tiffani: What about freaky girl? She probably knows who would be better! Right!? Megan: Well maybe..- Lily: *rolls her eyes* I am a human being like you Tiffani so I would like it if you addressed me by my name. But anyway Lauren would be more logical since she plays volleyball so she can have more endurance. Damien skateboards so he might not have enough speed besides the rope would break maybe from his muscle weight. Besides it would help cure her fear! Erick: Yeah she’s probably right honestly. Let’s choose Lauren then! Everyone else but the face suckers agree? Everyone else: Yeah! Lauren: *gulps* Ok.. I guess I’ll do it. *gets on the viewing tower* Are you guys sure it’s safe!? Destiny: Lily would have told us if you would get her… I would trust her! Lauren: Okay well here it goes *jumps off while holding the rope* The snapping turtles start jumping at her and get the rope a little. Lauren: Are these mutant snapping turtles that can fly Chris!? Chris: *shrugs and sips his drink* Don’t think so but they will hurt if they bite you. *laughs* Lily: It’ll be okay Lauren! Just don’t freak out! Lauren: Huh? *hit’s the other’s team pole* Son of a bi- Chris: Watch your mouth! Lauren: I was going to say biscuit! *she climbs up and listens to the teams plans* The Killer Kobras are on the other side of the ship making a plan. Skyler: It would be better if we saw what they were doing! Angel: Very true.. But for now we need a plan. Trey, can you get some ammo!? Trey: Yeah. Come on Danny! *holds his hand and walks down* Danny: O-okay *blushes* Ben: I got a plan! Okay let’s di-Hold on we got a intruder. *looks at Lauren* I’ll get her! Lauren: Oh crap! *starts running* Ben: *runs after her* Lauren: I got a good plan! I need to do some acting. *smiles* Hopefully it works! Lauren: *fake trips and acts like she passed out* Ben: Oh shoot! *runs to her* She needs CPR! Well here goes nothing *starts giving her CPR* Lauren: *opens her eyes and kicks his nuts* Sorry Ben, but I need a win for my team! *runs after the treasure, takes it, dives in the water and swims to her team’s boat* Tiffani: *helps her up* Wow you did amazing! Lauren: I feel so bad for doing that… I just needed to get the treasure. Lauren: Okay let me get this out of the air… I did not do that to get a kiss from Ben, okay!? *blushes* Malik: It’s okay I probably would have done the same thing if I almost got caught. Destiny: Alright well let’s start attacking! ~back to the Killer Kobras Ben: *comes running back* Damn, she got away. Dex: *sighs* Well here is a plan I thought of. Distract them by trying to sink their ship. While we’re doing that we send someone across the rope to get the treasure. Demi: That’s actually not a bad idea since they already have our treasure they may try to attack! Who do we send!? Boxe: I ca- Nina: *raises her hand* I will! It’d be fun to do! I can distract people too by being sweet. Like I have candy and stuff! Emma: Sounds good! *puts her on the catapault* Ronnie: Wait Em I don’t know if that’s the best id- Emma: It’s faster and more safe. They won’t think it’ll work so they won’t know that Nina is on the boat. *pulls lever* Nina: *starts singing I Believe I Can Fly* Keith: Umm is there something flying towards our boat!? Megan: I think it’s Nina! She won’t make it, the catpault can’t be that strong to get her on our boat. Destiny: Well just in case let’s start attacking their boat! Erick guard the treasure. Ummm I hate to say this but Colt and Sienna work on the cannons. Tiffani: *rolls her eyes* I’ll help them in case they decide to make out. Destiny: Everyone else provide ammo and watch out for the other team. Everyone goes to their positions. Nina: *does a flip in the air and lands on the treasure chest* Yaaay! Okay now I need to grab these and run before one of them co- Erick: How the hell did you get here!? Oh well it leaves time for us to have fun *winks and takes his shirt off* Nina: *rolls her eyes, throws a lollipop at him, grabs the chests and start to run* Damien: *smiles* You’re not getting away! Nina: *smiles back* Yes I am! *slides under him and runs more* People from the team continue trying to stop her but she keeps on flipping and throwing lollipops at them like in an action movie. Meanwhile the camera goes to Colt, Sienna, and Tiffani. Tiffani: Guys I can’t pull the lever… it’s heavy as crap so can you guys please help me a little bit. Sienna: Yeah, come on Colt. Colt: No *kisses her again* Nina: *waves at her team* Theirs a button to help us win. It’s that easy to destroy the other boat! *pushes button, gets on the catpault, pulls the lever, and flies to her team* Chris: Challenge is over; The winners are the Killer Kobras! All of the Aggressive Bears: *glare at Sienna and Colt* Chris: Well it’s easy to guess who’s going home. Go to the cafeteria to eat then once you’re done meet me at the elimination ceremony. Chef: Joey! The contestants are here. Time to serve the food! Joey: Okay uncle. *walks out with plates* Yeah we had leftover spices DJ left so we have has some of his special recipe hamburgers for you guys tonight. Enjoy! *smiles and hand everyone a plate* Everybody eats and the Aggressive Bear talk about who they’re voting off. They go to the ceremony. Chris: Alright well this is a boring episode since it’s kinda clear who may go home. Anyway let’s get to the ceremony. If you don’t receive a marshmallow it means you’re eliminated. So the first three go to Lauren, Keith, and Megan. Next Damien, Malik, Destiny, Lily and…. Tiffani. Well there’s three people left and two marshmallows. Let’s just say these three left aren’t surprising. So the next marshmallow goes to Erick. Now finally the last marshmallow! Between the two love birds, big surprise! Colt: Get to the votes already! Chris: You know I can just make you leave if you don’t shut your mouth!? Oh wait you’re eliminated anyway. *throws marshmallow at Sienna* Bye Colt! Colt: Ugh, whatever! You guys will loose every challenge now since I’m gone. *walks towards the boat of shame* Lily: Actually we’ll do bette- ugh I’m tired of reading aura for today *yawns* Sienna: Wait babe! *kisses him one last time* I’ll win for us! Colt: Good *smiles and un zips his pants* Malik: Umm what is he do- Lily: I feel a full moon com- Colt: *moons them, pulls up his pants and walks onto the boat then flips them off* Tiffani: Is there anyway we can un see that!? It was so hairy! Keith: *eyes widen* Why were you looking at it!? Tiffani: *glares* I couldn’t help it since it was unsuspected.. Anyway let’s just go to our cabins. 'Destiny: Okay, well I convinced the team to vote off Colt since we knew it had to be either Sienna or Colt. If we voted off Sienna, Colt would be stuck on our team and he would try to get revenge on us. He’d probably pull a move like Scott in TDI. Whatever *blows kiss to the camera* Al-' Chris: *pounds on the door* Destiny, stop trying to get more screen time, it’s time to end the show! So find out what will happen next time on a whole ne- Destiny: *pops her head out the door* Total. Drama. Superior! Chris: *glares at her* I end the show here! Destiny: Opps I just did! *kisses camera and walks away* Chris: *rolls his eyes* See you next time. Trivia *This is the first episode of TDS * Gallery Coming soon maybe Confessionals Lily: Ugh tiring first day. I think my team will be valueable. I've never been wrong with an aura.. well maybe once but that's it (: Ronnie: Honestly it sucks seeing Trey kiss Daniel and stuff. But I gotta act happy for now. Until I'm actually fine with my bad relationships. Angel: I feel bad for Demi. Even though I love her with all my heart.... it must suck having two other guys chasing you while you're boyfriend is here. I'm surprised she didn't quit because of it. Destiny: I love it here! I've always been a good competitor but people never took me seriously since I was bitchy. But now I'm just a famemonger. Oh and bye Colt! But I still have Sienna here *sighs* Lauren: "I feel really bad about what I did today to Ben... like, really bad. All he did was try to help....now he probably thinks I'm a loser and all... *sighs*" Emma: YAY! We won the challenge! Good thinking by Nina and me to almost kill her by catapulting her away into Crocodile-infested water! *smiles sweetly* Nina's really kind, I hope we become Besties For Life! YAY FOR BESTIES!!! *jumps up, hits her head on roof then falls in toilet* Ew.